Ashes to ashes
by Kiwi Flavored
Summary: I know the title is odd, but no spoilers. Just have a look XD (FrUK fic with PruCan and maybe other pairings along the way.. oh and GerIta) Rated M for all the lovely yaoi I hope to put into this! Nom nom nom yaoi :D real names used.


**Me: Okies, here we go! I've gotten yet another fanfic idea! Woo!  
England: Bloody hell... You know you never finish these things..**

**Me: Yes I will! I will finish this one! To the void with you! _ *cough* Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I started a new fanfic and here is the first chapter. I know it's a funny title and I hope all of you can just accept it.. just like accepting that the sky is blue even though it's not... but let's not get into that! :D Heheheheh... mindfuck... Jegus I need to get on track, so! This is my authors note and now I don't know what else to say. I apologize for any spelling/grematical errors that may or may not be in this.. I don't have an editor person, and I am an aweful speller (although usually spell-check catches me! XD) Enjoy!  
France: I will give them something to enjoy!  
Me: Shoo you! ... ... ... wait no come back here! XD I mean... uh.. look! There are words below this!**

** V**

* * *

Drip.  
Drip..

Drip...

The sound of pouring rain against a tin roof is all that Arthur can hear, the icy cold rain less than three feet away from his face is all he can see. Life is rough as a homeless young adult in London, the sleepless nights, the lack of food, and the constant fear of being raped in an alley... But all of this has changed Arthur, once a happy, punk rock teenager he now resides in the color black. A few weeks after he lost his home he gave into the insanity, gave into the hatred he fought to escape from. With a mother that was a drunk and druggie, a father who was never there and a brother who always abused him; there were many things he wished he could escape. Although where he is now was not the ideal escape he was hoping for. Now he was hungry, dripping wet, and tired... of course not tired enough to fall asleep this close to the Slave Trade Headquarters. Where, as the name suggests, they sell off young men and women that are taken off the streets to the highest bidder. Arthur has been cornered by them before, only rescued by a passing police man who threatened to send the two burly men to jail. He vowed to never be caught unaware again, and from then on carried a black butterfly knife as well as a switchblade hidden in each of his coat sleeves. Shivering, he realized now that he hadn't made it under the tin awning as soon as he had hoped and now he was cold, along with the other things.

"Yo! Iggy! Where are you?" Arthur hears a severed voice ringing out though the rain. He knew exactly who was shouting, and while he was cold and hungry he wasn't really sure he wanted to be in his cousins company... Well, Alfred wasn't really his cousin, but he was the only friend that keep in touch after he was disowned. An obnoxious American with a loud voice and even louder personality.

"Over here fucktard." is all he yells out, halfway hoping that Alfred's dumb ass doesn't realize where is voice is coming from. But his hope was short-willed, because the dripping wet American soon plopped down next to him, getting water all over him. "God damn Alfred, get your wet ass away from me."

"Aww, come on dude you know you like my company! Plus I brought food!" He grinned happily as he spoke, bringing out an only slightly soggy bag of hamburgers out of his jacket. "Dinner for two!" He exclaims as he shovels the burgers into his mouth. Arthur pokes at his, his stomach rumbling as he contemplates eating the food he so despises.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." Arthur mutters before taking a bite of the burger, wincing at the taste and texture of the food.. "Got anything else?"

"Oh yeah! Dude I scored the best booze in the streets yo!" Alfred knows that he annoys Arthur... but he doesn't care much, pulling out a metal tin of unknown alcohol.. Seeing the Englishman's face light up is all the enjoyment he needs. "It's all yours dude, drink up!" He says with a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't mind if I do." Is all Arthur responds with before he takes the tin and downs the entire thing, feeling the rough liquor go down his throat. "Dude, this seems like it's got something else in it.. what is it?"

"Sleep tight.." Is the last thing Arthur hears before he blacked out, leaving the cold, rainy atmosphere behind.

* * *

"Francis wake up! Dude remember what today is? Hurry your French ass up!" Wakes the Frenchman from his slumber, wincing lightly at the light streaming through his bedroom door. Who is the very loud voice come from? The answer to that question is a loud, self obsessed Prussian.

His hair was a mess and his clothes were even worse, "Mon Dieu Gilbert.." Francis spoke out drearily, barely even sitting up before he felt lured by sleep once more. "How are you trying to get me awake while you still look like shit?" A light French accent graces his lips as he speaks.

"Because! By the time your French ass wakes up and gets ready Madeline could have gotten me ready fifty times!" he boasted while a small, shy looking teenage girl stumbled into the doorway.

"M-master Gilbert please stop running away from me! I'm trying to brush you hair and get you ready!" her bright blue eyes began to water as she spoke, almost on the verge of tears. He decided to give the girl what she asked for and his hair started looking better second by second from Madeline's brushing.

"Seriously dude." Gilbert turned his attention to Francis, who was already drifting back to sleep, "I'm taking you to the STH today, having one is awesome! B-but not as awesome as me of course! Plus you basically live alone in this hugemonguos house!" his bright red eyes lit up, like he was convincing himself more than Francis. "I'm talking to you sleepy head! And you can't say no to this awesomeness! But who knows... maybe you will find someone special like I did!" Gilbert pulled Michelle into an embrace, causing her to blush feverishly.

"If I say 'yes' will you go away?" Francis grunts out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gilbert's plans usually end in trouble... and Francis is usually the one who has to talk them out of trouble.

"Master?" Madeline stutters out, running her fingers through her blond pigtails. "The car will be here in an hour, maybe you two should hurry while I go and make breakfast?" She seemed scared to suggest such a thing, but Gilbert would never punish her.

"Huh, I guess I lost track of time being this awesome, huh?" A loud laugh bellows through the room before he darts out to get ready for the day.

Francis reluctantly got out of bed, thanking the fact that he didn't have anyone over the night before, that could have been awakened by Gilbert's loud intrusion. He wandered into his bathroom to prepare, which consisted of a shower, drying/brushing his shoulder-length blond hair, and bathing in a sweet perfume that has been flown in from his home town in France. While in the shower Francis had time to think about Gilbert's proposal... he acts as though Francis has never before bought a slave from the STH. The poor Belgian girl died after less than a week, her delicate and ugly frame couldn't handle the physical and mental torture he bestowed onto the slaves he bought. Francis releases his inner demons upon his slaves, always had ever since he was little... thoughts of when he was younger flashed in his mind.

xXx

_"What the hell happened here?" Francis' father burst through the doors to his sons room. There was blood everywhere and the tangled remains of their slave who would watch him._

_"The demons told me to." Is all his younger self muttered, drawing shapes with the elder woman's blood. A sadistic laughter filling the room as his father stood with horror as his nine year old son._

_"Francis..." His father cooed out, opening his arms for his son to embrace him. The young boy obliged as he hugged his father tight._

_"W-what is happening to me Papa?" Tears began filling his eyes as the soft velvet suit his father wore cushioned his face._

_"I don't know son... I don't know but believe me... We will help you control it."_

xXx

Francis finished up his shower and gingerly stepped into the steamy room. All of the demons in his head subsiding for the time being. Doctors told him that he was bipolar, having a very violent other personality. But he knew better, he knew that he controlled the demons. He controlled what he did and never once felt any remorse about it.

"Francis! Fuck dude how long does it take to get ready?" Gilbert yells through the door, and right as Francis was about to open the door to leave with his obnoxious friend.

"Bassie-vous." Is all that is muttered as the Prussian is shoved out of the way, coincidently falling onto Francis' bed. "You could at least try to hide how much you want me Gilbert." He laughed as the albino's face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Shut up, this shit is your fault."

"Suuuuure..." Francis shoved Gilbert from his bed as he straightened the covers out. "Now, Madeline mentioned a car?" The fake smile danced across the Frenchman's lips as he pretended to be sane. He had gotten rather good at it, there was only one person who could see past the mask he wore. But Oliver only came around whenever he called him over to torture someone... well that or to fuck, but that's only when Oliver is in a certain mood.

"Sirs, the driver is getting impatient.." Madeline appeared at the doorway, a small blush on her face as Gilbert rushes up to her and planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Master Gilbert... someone else can see us.." She mutters as her face grew redder.

"Don't worry about me." Francis blurts out, spinning on his heel as a black coat swings behind him. "I'm just glad Gilbert isn't sticking his dick in dvd player anymore." He winks to the Prussian as he opens his mouth to say something back, but quickly interrupted by Francis' smooth voice. "So let's go then, oui?"

The three of them walked from Francis' large mansion and into the limo that awaited them. It was pouring rain, which wasn't far from normal since they did in-fact live in London, England...

* * *

His head was fuzzy and his whole body hurt. The last thing Arthur remembered was drinking something from a tin that Al... _That rotten fucking bastard!_ Arthur thought to himself before assessing the situation he was in, from the feeling of the rough brick beneath him he was naked. From the fact that he couldn't see, he assumed there was a blindfold. And lastly his arms and legs were bound with heavy chains, struggling and breaking free was definitely not an option... he tired.

"Looks like that one over there is awake." A man spoke from a corner of the room, making Arthur jump suddenly, which only caused him bound limbs more pain. He had a thick German accent and from the sound of it, there were others who were waking up too.

"Vee~ I wonder who he will get sold to, he is so cute though... Can we keep him Ludwig? Please?" A man with an Italian accent and high pitch voice asks from the same direction.

"No. And that is final my little Feli." There were sounds of kissing before a heavy door swung open, by the shuffling Arthur herd the two males in the room may have been now standing at attention. Their voices sounded familiar and suddenly Arthur knew where he remembered their voices from, the two men who assaulted him in the alleyway all those weeks ago. So that confirms where he is... but how did he get there? The answer to that question came when he heard another voice.

"Dudes, chillax. I don't care if you two want to have your makeout sessions at work, but I though I told you to let me know when that one was awake." It was that damn Alfred, _that sneaky little fucking prick! When I get out of here I'm going to ring his god damn neck!_ Violent thoughts surged through Arthur as he struggled once again against his chains, succeeding in only causing a large amount of racket as well as more discomfort to his naked body. Hearing footsteps his direction Arthur finally spoke.

"You bloody twat, untie me and I'll kick your no good, cheeseburger guzzling ass!" There was venom in every one of Arthur's words, but the poison was in vain as the American simply laughed at him.

"That's cute." The younger of the two men took of the others blindfold, and landed a rough kiss on his lips. Arthur tried to move his head away but to no avail. He was stuck in what felt like a kiss of death. "Now then.." Alfred muttered after removing his lips from the other males. "I do believe you are next Arthur... I would have taken the time to rape you, but then... no, I couldn't because then people wouldn't pay as much for you. A virgin with the spirit of an unbroken stallion sells well." A chuckle escapes Alfred's lips as he talk on, "You really didn't think I stuck around 'cause I cared for your sorry ass, did you 'Iggy'?" He included the sarcastic air quotations and everything, adding extra sarcasm to the nickname.

"Fuck you, ya bloody wanker!" Is all Arthur could think to say. His mind was racing, he would hear his heartbeat in his ears. And worst of all he knew what awaited him beyond this room... Or at least he had a pretty good idea of what it was like.

"You two!" Alfred angrily yelled at the two who were once again kissing each other. "Take him." The blindfold returned to his eyes as the chains were unlocked, a rough and forceful hand shoving him down the hallway and closer to the sound of people talking and loud auction house sounds.

* * *

**Soooooo? What did you think, as per usual I had to have Belgium die... things that happen in a cosplay group are never forgotten XD *emits anime rage smoke puffs upon hearing Belgium's name* Sorry... Please leave me comments and follow/fav this if you liked it! I really wanna keep writing this one but I need support otherwise I'll start thinking about new ideas for new fanfics... and that really shouldn't happen XD Also it's midnight and I have to work early in the morning.. ( Yay for being a waitress! woo...) Anyhoo, Au revior mon chers! Je t'aime! 3**


End file.
